Not Too Fast
by Ozone Layer
Summary: An unlikely couple. After a battle, they've met and amazingly bonded... Too fast? A three-chapter short story. Wally x Touko


She looked at the trainer ahead of her, both pokemon were their last ones. Both at reasonably low health. She was shocked that her Emboar hadn't been knocked out yet; her Emboar was weak to psychic types. And to top this off, her Emboar's speed was lower than the foe's Gardevoir. "Alright, Emboar...give it your best, and use flame charge!" White exclaimed. The pokemon gave out a cry, running towards the enemy's Gardevoir, stopping suddenly in its tracks as it let out a charge of flame towards the pokemon.

"Dodge, and use psychic!" The boy trainer called out. Gardevoir, nodding her head gently dodged the attack the best she could and used the attack. Emboar couldn't dodge the attack- the attack was nearly impossible to dodge. Her Emboar fell, unconscious. White gasped, and she pulled out her PokeBall. She had only heard the winner's name once, and that was before the battled. She ran over to her fallen pokemon, gently patting it's back. Though she knew it could, or could not feel her touch, she laughed. "Good job, Emboar..." She whispered, pulling out its PokeBall. Through her praise, she could hear that the winner was named - Wally. She looked up at the green haired male, a small smile on her face as her Emboar returned to it's PokeBall. She placed it onto her belt, turning her back to him as she walked away from him.

Wally smiled to himself, returning his Gardevoir to her PokeBall. He received his metal, thanking everyone almost instantly. He didn't even notice that the girl that he had challenged had walked away, probably to a pokemon center. He walked off, waving to everyone before looking at his Gardevoir's PokeBall. "You did good." He said, a small smile on his lips. He was surely become a great pokemon trainer- like how he wanted to be. He walked out of the battlefield, and he coughed.

Though he had accomplished his dream...he hadn't accomplished in getting rid of his illness. He had been dealing with it for most of his life, and now at the age where he could be out on his own...it was way to hard for him to concentrate. He groaned, going to a nearby pokemon center. Giving the nurse his PokeBalls, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. Staring down at the floor, waiting to hear the certain sound of the nurse's voice saying - "Here you are! You're pokemon are all healed..." But, what he had heard instead shocked him.

* * *

><p>"...Are you Wally?"<p>

He looked up. Seeing a girl, whom he swore he had seen before. A black vest...white sleeveless, _extremely_short shorts, and black boots with pink laces on them. He looked at her for a while longer- this was that girl he battled! A smile formed on his lips, and he nodded. "Y-Yeah! That's me, we never got the chance to meet, did we?" He asked.

"Yeah, we never did." The girl smiled. She leaned down against the counter next to him, putting her hands behind her head. She pouted a little bit out of sheer boredom, staring up at the ceiling for a little bit. "You're waiting for your pokemon?" She asked, taking a glance at him.

"Ah, uh...yeah." He said. "...What's your name? I never heard it when they announced it." He said in a soft voice.

White looked at him for a while longer. She could hear them say her name perfectly fine- there wasn't that much noise when they announced it. She must've figured that he had a small hearing problem, so she shrugged it off. "Ah, well, I go by different names. Some people call me Touko, and some people call me Hilda... but I prefer the name White." She giggled a little bit.

Wally smiled a little bit at her. "...Okay, then...White. It's nice to meet you...for real, this time." He said, holding out his hand.

"..Excuse me-?" They both heard a soft voice from behind. White pushed herself off the counter, lowering her arms a little bit as she turned to look at the nurse. "Thanks for waiting, your pokemon have been restored to full health."

Wally smiled, taking back every one of his PokeBalls, as he put them on his belt. "Your welcome," He said. He looked at White, and he started to walk ahead. "You can walk with me if you want." He said.

White happily accepted the offer. She ran up to him, walking by his side as she kept her hands behind her head. "...So...White..." Wally spoke up. He seemed to be so nervous around her. But he wasn't at blame, here. It was his first time talking to a girl who was elder than him, and to top this off...she was really beautiful.

"Yeah?"

"When did you become a trainer? Mind telling me about your adventure?" Wally asked, looking at her with a hint of happiness, and curiosity in his eyes. White's eyes widened a little bit, but she returned the younger boy's smile. She nodded.

"Ah, well...let's see here." White thought to herself. She parted her lips, telling Wally every little thing. From getting her starter pokemon, Tepig...walking off into her own adventure at the same time as her best friends. She told him about meeting with N, and as she spoke about him, her expression turned to one of being flustered. She spoke with him, of how she managed to get all eight badges, and how she managed to do so. As well as beating the elite four, and how she managed to defeat N and Ghetsis in battle. She also mentioned that, N had gone somewhere far away. And she didn't know when, or if, he'll come back.

Wally stared at her for a while, listening to everything she told him. Taking in everything as if this was a class, taking everything in as if he were to take notes off this, and do a test based off everything she had said. When she finished, he smiled. "Wow, that's amazing..." He said.

"Yeah-!" She smiled. She looked at him for a while longer, and that's when she noticed something...a bit off. His skin seemed a bit pale, and he seemed to have been holding something in. She stopped in her tracks, grabbing his arm as she placed hand underneath his green bangs. She then gasped.

"...Wally, are you sick!" She asked.

...Crap. He thought to himself. His emerald green eyes glanced from side to side, and he bit his bottom lip gently. _S-Should I tell her the truth-? Should I avoid it? Oh god... whatdoIdowhatdoIdo?_He thought to himself. His head started to hurt, as he thought of telling her the truth. Should he really tell her that he's been sick his whole life, and ever since he's been out of his home, his illness has gotten worse? And, to top everything off, he doesn't know what he's sick with.

"...Well...?"

"...White, I've been sick for nearly my whole life." Wally sighed. White stared at him, a bit of disbelief and shock in her eyes. "And...ever since I left to become one of the greatest pokemon trainers that there ever would be, it's gotten worse." His voice got quieter as he spoke. White stayed silent for a while, and she looked down to the ground.

Instant worry took over her. Should she take care of him-? Or should she just let him take care of himself? She had already done what she wanted, she had already gotten all eight badges...had happily defeated the elite four... and her mom wouldn't mind. ...That's what she would do. She grabbed a hold of the boy's hand, a smile on her lips. "Live with me! I can take care of you!" She said.

"W-What-?"

"Come on! I can take care of you, I don't mind! I really don't...and you've been sick your whole life, right?" She frowned. "I want to make a change in that..." She said, smiling. "So, what do you say-?"

Wally thought for a little bit. He didn't want to burden her with such a thing. He wanted her to, but he didn't want someone to be taking care of him! He was old enough. He parted his lips to say something, but he closed them instantly. He felt like he was going to cough again, and he didn't want to cough on her. He just nodded. White smiled widely, grabbing his hand and walking off. "I can show you were I live, but it's only temporary until my mom actually comes to pick me up. I can call her to tell her that I have someone staying with me, and I can tell her why...and...she won't mind! It'll be great!" White said, walking ahead.

Wally smiled a little bit, looking at her. It took about an hour, but the two finally arrived at a small house. Perfect enough for two people. Wally took a step inside first, seeing everything. Everything was a bit messed up, probably due to her pokemon running about. He suddenly felt nervous. They both had six pokemon on they're team. And if this house was good for two people...then how would it be like if there were sixteen pokemon, and two trainers... ?

But to Wally's surprise, when he sent out his pokemon, they were as gentle as they could be. They got along perfectly well with White's pokemon when she sent them out, and she was right... she had been treating Wally like as if he were a little brother. Even though they had just met.

About an hour or so later, White had dressed out of her normal clothing and dressed into a night dress. And just like her shorts...it was extremely short, as well. Her hair fell to her waists, though, it looked shorter. As her hair was curled, anyways. She smiled at him. "The only other place to sleep is my bed. You can sleep there, I don't mind sleeping in the living room." She said.

"Oh- no! It's okay! I don't mind sleeping on the couch..." Wally said, he looked at her. He covered his lips with one hand, coughing into it a few times. White ran over to his side, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking at him. Worry in her eyes, she did this every time he coughed. It was obvious how much she cared for him. "And...I have someone to call, anyways..." He said, looking at her.

"...Oh...well...alright, then...goodnight." She smiled. She turned her back to him, walking to her room as her hand dropped down to her side. Wally watched her walk off until her room was closed, and he stood up and went over to the closest phone. He remembered- that a certain champion had wanted him to call him after the tournament.

* * *

><p>He dialed in the number, holding the phone to his ear. "...Hey, Steven..." He smiled a bit.<p>

Steven, on the other end, seemed to be shocked. "Wally-! Is the tournament over-? It should've been over about 5 hours ago, are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Mm...yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was spending time with someone." He said, trying to hold back another cough. He heard Steven groan. He knew how protective the champion was over him, for some reason. Wally blinked a few times, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh. I see... ...your opponent? It's nice to know you're making new friends already." Steven said. He held the device to his ear, leaning against a wall as he put his other hand on the wall behind him. The champion blinked a few times, listening to what the boy had to say on the other line. About a minute later, Steven's eyes widened.

"Wait- you're...you're LIVING with her?" Steven yelled.

"S-Steven, she offered! And...And I couldn't help but accept it!" Wally argued back, trying to be quiet. "I-I can't...speak that loud...I don't-"

"Want to ruin your voice." Steven finished the sentence for him. He heard the boy groan, and before he could even speak up, Steven decided to speak again. "I don't want you living with her. I don't care if she offered to help you. You don't know her. You don't know what she can do. She may seem nice, but come on...did she even tell you her age? You DO know she's about sixteen, right? And what if she is the nice girl she says she is, have you ever thought about your condition? What if you get her sick?" Steven said.

Wally looked down at the floor, not knowing what to reply with. He parted his lips, holding back another cough. "...I-I..." He tried to say.

"Just shut up." Steven said.

"I'll just wear my suit again, Steven. She doesn't need to know that my condition is that bad." Wally said, looking down on the floor.

"Your decision. I'm telling you, if she gets sick as well, it's no one else's fault, but yours." Steven replied, dropping the call afterwards.

* * *

><p>Wally told White that he would have to go back to his apartment to get some of his belongings. White didn't mind. What she didn't notice though, was that he left in a hurry. He rushed out of the house's front door. The sky was blue, despite warnings that it might pour later on. He was walking in a fast pace, thoughts rising in his head. He left the rest of his pokemon in White's house, apart from Gardevoir, whom he never left anywhere. <em>Crap, am I lost? Oh, left turn here, one more block. <em>

Wally thought about it as he went home. _I left home because I know that I could handle myself. Then, she comes along and offers me a place to live in. I've been alone for a long time now. Should I? _

He fished his keys out of his shirt pocket and opened his apartment door. Wally then realized he needed someone to talk to about this. As he lied down on his bed, he sent his Gardevoir out. "Gardevoir, I want to talk to you about something." He said, sitting down on his bed.

When the PokeBall opened, a humanoid figure appeared beside him. Even though Gardevoir didn't necessarily talk, it could send mental messages. That's how they talked.

_"What's the matter, Wally?"_

_"It's that trainer we've battled at the tournament."_

_"Oh, that lady. What about her?"_

_"We hung out for a bit after that. We talked about a lot, which was really uncommon. She eventually found out that I am sick. And that I'm alone."_

_"What's wrong about that?"_

_"She got all worried that I am sick and alone. She offered me to live with her at least. Since she has contacts with doctors and stuff like that. I don't know if I should though. I just met her, you know."_

_"I see. Why not go? You have no where to go, even if we keep winning matches, we will eventually run out of money to support yourself and the rest of us. Your medicine supply is also running low. It looks like we need the support. You need it."_

_"What if she gets sick?"_

_"She offered, you know. She probably knows the risk already. When we battled her, I did an analysis of her personality. She's capable."_

_"You did what?"_

_"A personality analysis. Her mental signals just intrigued me. I do that to every trainer we battle. Or any human I want to know more about."_

_"That's not really ethical."_

_"I know Wally. If I never liked your human personality, I would've had every Pokemon you have leave you. Including me. We value our trainer's personality more than anything else."_

_"That's a bit cruel. Now, back to the case. Should I live with White?"_

_"It would be the most sensible choice right now, Wally."_

_"Okay. I'll get prepared."_

_"Yes. And Wally, master? You have a stupid looking grin on your face. It looks funny."_

Gardevoir then floated off to somewhere else in the apartment. _Most likely going to feed herself again._

_"I heard that, Wally."_

Wally laughed as he went on to arrange everything he has in this small apartment. He was packing everything, his medicine, his inhalers, his prescription notes, his clothes and his re-breather suit. He looked around for his bag. He smiled at this fact. Two years in this apartment, yet everything in it could fit in one backpack. The television, refrigerator and the bed are a part of the rent. Electricity was free and so was the telephone. The owner liked him so much, that she decided he could live there until he had to move again. She knew his condition and she knew that he could get sick again due to the environment.

Wally was putting on his re-breather suit when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Wally!"

"Oh hey, White. I'm just packing everything up. I'll stay with you. If you're still offering, that is."

"Of course. You know where to go right?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there, I suppose?"

"Yeah, just ring the bell. So, I guess I'll go clean up the guest room now. I forgot to tell you that I had a guest room. Haha."

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"Bring your prescriptions. I was actually about to tell you that I need those. And why does your voice sound… muffled?"

"Oh… I put on my re-breather suit. I don't need the medicines if I have it on. So, don't worry about the prescriptions."

"If that's the case, then, see you later! I'll be cleaning your room now. It's not… good to look at currently."

"Alright, see you soon."

The phone clicked as the line disappeared. And then he proceeded to block Steven's number. He can't call Wally anymore.

Wally looked at himself in the mirror. He looked rather robotic with his suit on. The black and gray linings of the torso part looked like a body armor, the small oxygen tanks by his waists looked absolutely robotic, and finally, the half-face, bandana-like mask covered his nose and mouth. _I am a killer! Haha! My hair and eyes make me look innocent, but I am not!_He then imitated a stabbing motion with his hand.

_"Stop it, Wally. You don't sound like a killer. You sound like a muffled person."_

Wally looked around, only to see his Gardevoir floating there, food bowl levitating in front.

"Are you full yet? Get back in your ball already, man." Wally saw Gardevoir fade away and then finally disappear. This will be a good day, he thought. He then pretended to be a robot, a human-robot and finally a killer-robot. Things you could do when looking at yourself in front of a mirror.

* * *

><p>Her black hair got in the way of her face again. The vacuum cleaner roared inside the room. The guest room was averaged sized, a bed, a closet, a nightstand and a television. As the dust got sucked up inside the nozzle, White hummed a tune.<p>

"Hmmm…. Hmmm…."

Then, footsteps… Her Bubu-chan appeared in the doorway. "What is it?" She turned off the machine and headed towards the little Tepig, seemingly pointing towards the house's main door. She figured that someone might be knocking at the door, so she waited for further knocking. There was nothing. She picked up the orange-tinted creature on her feet.

"What's the matter, hm?"

The little creature sounded off, crying its sounds, pointing at the door again. "But there's no one there!" She said, fiddling the creature's snout. The Tepig seemed to giggle. "You're telling me someone is there? What are you, scared, hm?" She added, now playing with the Tepig's snout and head. "There's no one ther-

Three consecutive knocks came from the door.

White then set Bubu-chan down, who was still laughing. She moved fast towards the door and looked into the peephole. A person was on the other side, wearing a white collared long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants and most likely suede shoes. The person's yellow-greenish hair was kept neatly, his purple tinted eyes looking down on the floor. It was Wally, most likely, but he had a black suit on. Must be the re-breather suit, she thought. She turned the door's handle and opened it.

"Hey, Wally!"

"Oh, hey, White."

A short pause, an awkward silence even, occurred as they stared into each other for a few seconds. White then motioned her hand.

"Come in!"

Wally's bag was small. _Wow, two years and just all of this?_"So, um, is this all you have to bring with you?"

Wally looked confused for a second as he set his bag down. His muffled voice then replied, "Yeah, well, I didn't have much, really." He fiddled with his backpack and pulled out a folder. "These are all the prescription papers I have. Just in case, you know." He handed it over to White, who was just closing the door. White nodded as she went to the kitchen table and read over it.

"You're sick with what, actually?"

"I'd rather not let you know."

"Why not? What if you get attacked by it, what would I do?"

"I've never gotten attacks. If I did, I would be dead. The medicines I have are meant to control it. This suit is almost an auto-dispenser. So, I don't need to take the pills when I have it on. It just turns it into fine-dust and it allows me to just inhale the powder. Makes me uncomfortable at times, but it's better than just dying." Wally said.

White looked on to see if he was showing any time of emotion. The mask was preventing her to see if he was smiling, frowning or anything. Instead, she looked at his eyes. Wally's eyes were staring off into a distance. She stared at it for a long time before Wally noticed it. He didn't say anything and just looked back. White then closed the folder.

"What?"

"I, uh- nothing. Anything you want to eat? You hungry? How can you eat with that thing?" She said, pointing at his mask.

"I take it off?" He laughed. "As long as I eat fast, usually under twenty minutes, it'll be fine. The machine releases the medicine every twenty-five minutes. In small amounts. If I have to go long without a mask, I take the pills. And those hold me for a couple of hours before I need to take more medicine, or put the suit on."

White laughed at the words that Wally used. "I almost didn't understand that, you." She turned around and opened her food pantry. "Noodles, cup noodles, instant food. That's all I have in here. Haha, I need to go to the grocery now."

Wally then approached the kitchen table as well and sat down on a stool. "You're not always home, are you?" He said, leaning over to look at the stacked food.

"Yeah, how did you know? Oh wait, the food gives it away. I'm not home much. Since I always go around, looking for Pokemon available for commercials and advertisements and stuff like that." She picked up a small package of noodles. "Ramen?" She offered.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry. We could go to the grocery. Maybe we'd find something there that would make me starve." At the end of that, White just started giggling. "What?" He wondered.

"You sound like a choking person." She calmed down.

Wally raised his eyebrows. "I guess we're going to the mart then. My pokemon needs new food anyway. I'm going. Are you?"

* * *

><p>White nodded. "Yeah, hold on, just let me get money." She walked off and went into her room.<p>

The cashier person was friendly enough to let them know that they are lacking a few more bucks to pay for what they bought. Friendly enough too, to let them get away with it. Wally was munching on a chocolate bar, while Gardevoir was floating beside him, eating something else too. White was carrying her Tepig in her arms, feeding it with berries. They've bought everything they needed. More food, Wally's medicine, Gardevoir's favorite food, food for the rest of the pokemon, potions and various heals. The sky was darkening.

_"It's going to rain soon, Wally." _

"Gardevoir says that it's about to pour. We're getting close right?"

"Your Gardevoir talks to you? But yeah, one more block."

Wally finished his chocolate and disposed the wrapper. He pulled the mask back on. The rush of the fine-powder made him want to sneeze. "Yeah, Gardevoir could. Mental messages only though."

"That sounds so cool… I should try to raise one. But I can't even handle wild pokemon popping out." She looked over to Wally.

"Oh why can't you? And how did you get that Tepig, anyway?"

"It was given to me. I'm just scared, I suppose." She set Tepig down, letting her follow them.

A few water drops landed on their heads. The few drops turned into a torrent really fast. Tepig immediately disappeared into a PokeBall on White's waist. Gardevoir vanished and entered her respective PokeBall on Wally's belt. Their bags were waterproof, so they didn't worry about anything at all.

"I've never been in rain in a long time now." Wally said, putting his palm out to feel the drops.

"Well, my hair is messed up. I don't mind. A rain-shower doesn't sound so bad every now and then. You'll be fine in the rain right?" White pulled her hair out, leaving it drooping over her shoulders.

"Of course. You make it sound like I'm vulnerable to everything!" Wally laughed, a bit muffled, but still laughed.

"How am I supposed to know?" She playfully punched Wally on his arm. Wally responded by splashing a small puddle by her feet. That prompted a "HEY!" from her. White then did the same, but instead of just mildly drenching Wally, she ended up splashing a huge lot of dirty water into Wally's khaki pants. White smiled and laughed and ran. Her bag bounced around as she took off. Wally strapped his own bag tighter and gave chase to White.

"MY PANTS! THEY'RE HARD TO CLEAN!" Wally yelled as he kept running. Running wasn't bad for someone like him, despite common concerns.

"Yes, I know!" She giggled as she ran through the rain, the water drops massaging her face. "C'mon! You're older than me! You can't catch me?" She looked back and saw a figure just barely behind her.

"I'm right behind you, you know!" Wally said as he made contact with White's eyes, which became larger when she saw him just behind herself. "I can still run really well, my sickness doesn't affect that."

White turned her head back in front and dashed to _their _house. And by surprise, Wally reached the door first. They both panted as they sat down to catch their breaths. They were laughing and inhaling really fast.

"I didn't know you were that fast." White said, gasping.

"Just because I'm sick, I know." Wally stood up laughing. "Now, how am I supposed to clean this up? It's got mud and dirt all over it." He motioned to his pant leg.

"You use the washer, dummy. You've never used one before?" White pushed herself back up.

"Nope!" Wally opened the door and held it open for White. "After you."

* * *

><p>They sat across the table, eating their respective chowders. "I'm not older than you, right?"<p>

"I'm sixteen. You look older, so I said that. How old are you?"

"Sixteen as well. I don't look old! It's just the mask." He raised his eyebrows, startled at the fact.

Wally changed into his blue shirt and jeans since he put the drenched clothes he and White had into the washer. White taught him how to use it, but he forgot it and let White just do it. "Am I going to have to pay you rent?" He wondered.

"Nope, stay as long as you need to! I don't need money. My agency just sends me stuff whenever they release a good advertisement."

"Ah. I think I'll like it here." He said as he looked up and find that White has been looking at him. He stared back into her eyes. He took breaths from his mask before saying something. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Just made myself wonder how you've lived with your sickness all this time. How did you manage to do that? And alone too." White didn't break the gaze.

"I don't know. I just did. I've been alone for a long time. Apart from my pokemon, I never really had much contact with anyone. They're afraid of my sickness." He said, looking away from White's stare.

"You know what? That's just stupid. You're still normal for all I care." White got off her stool and picked her bowl up and grabbed Wally's bowl as well and put them in the sink.

"What can I do?" He stood up and walked to the guest room.

White gathered every one of their pokemon and put them in their PokeBalls.

That first night ended with that.

* * *

><p>The next day, White woke up only to meet Wally's Gardevoir looking at her.<p>

_"It's nice to see you, Miss White."_

White looked at the Gardevoir, not knowing what to do.

_"Relax, just think of what you are going to say, I can read that."_

White exhaled and started thinking.

_"Can you really do that?"_

_"Yes."_

White looked amazed.

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you about Wally."_

_"Oh, okay. What about him?"_

_"Wally took a big risk last night. Running and in the rain. He doesn't know that if the re-breather didn't administer just before that run, he could've collapsed after that. Wally seems to like you."_

White seemed a bit flustered at the revelation. This Gardevoir was honest.

_"Yeah, well I like him as well. If I didn't, I wouldn't have bothered to help him. He's so… alone. Gosh, really. Just a day."_

_"I can hear your thoughts too, you know."_

White immediately slapped her mouth with her hand.

_"Don't worry. Attraction is normal to humans, I understand. I won't tell Wally. I know that this is one of the things that keep humans, human. Wally likes you, I can tell. You like him, so I presume that you'll do something about it. Maybe you should bring him out into a 'date' like you call it. He never had one before. You never had one too."_

This Gardevoir was freaking her out. How did Wally's Gardevoir know this?

_"I am interested in you, Miss White, since you have a connection to Wally. I can help you, if you want. I know what Wally likes."_

_"What are you? A pokemon, a sister, a bodyguard and advice-giver?"_

_"All of them, Miss White."_

_"Can you stop calling me 'Miss White?' It makes me feel really old."_

_"Very well, I am here to assist, if you need so."_

Gardevoir then proceeded to move away.

* * *

><p>How, how does this Gardevoir know the she liked Wally at that first meeting? This was one of the things she wondered throughout the quiet breakfast she had with a sleepy Wally.<br>A week has passed, a storm moved in the area a few hours ago and it's raining hard. They didn't bother to go outside today for anything. Wally stayed in the guest room, reading books while White just watched the television. That is, until the power went out. White made up her mind. She has thought of something, she thought that this moment might be the perfect time.

"You better be kidding… This will not last long. Right?" Wally called out to White.

"I don't know, the storm's pretty bad, it'll probably be out for a short while." She said, fumbling for a candle or a lamp.

Wally went out of the guest room, scratching his head. Yawning, he sat down on the living room couch. White came out of the kitchen with a candle. The room became dimly lit. She set the candle down on a small coffee table in front of the couch and sat down next to Wally, but with a bit of a distance. White moved her head, so that she can lay it on the couch's side. Wally was looking at the candle fire.

"Talk to me, Wally."

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything?"

White stopped for a second and thought about a question.

"Ever had a girlfriend?"

Wally looked at him with a puzzled face before saying, "No. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Because no one seems to find out if you're smiling or not with that mask on. How do others know if you're showing any emotion?"

"What others?" Wally replied, his voice a bit weak.

"You're that alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm here!"

Wally turned his head to the side. White leaned forward and placed her hand into his.

"You're… not alone." She said, leaning into Wally. She was about to pull his mask down when Wally moved his head back. Wally looked into her eyes intently and she was staring back. Her blue eyes were glowing. And they were looking at his. Wally opened his mouth to say something.

"I can't… You might get sick. I can't let you get sick with what I have. I'm not even sure if it's communicable or not, but I don't want to take that risk. I don't want you to be sick and be alone like me. I can't let you take that risk-

White then pulled him close. "I don't care."

"I do not care if I get sick, Wally."

She pulled the mask down and kissed him. Her right hand wrapped itself around Wally while he put his left hand on her neck.

Then, they finally broke off. Slowly.

They ended up snuggling, White's head lying on Wally's chest. And they both fell asleep that night. No more words were uttered. They both watched the candle light burn the wax. Wally caressed White's hair. White hands wrapped around Wally.

Wally was smiling. But no one could see, because he pulled his mask back on. It didn't matter though, White knew it. She was blushing obviously, but she didn't care if Wally noticed anyway.

* * *

><p>Wally and White are walking down the street, hand in hand when a familiar figure approached them.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me. So, this is why you moved in with her? Holding hands? I don't think that's part of the 'Oh, I'm just going to live with her and nothing else!' Don't you think? Are you stupid, lady? Do you even know he's sick? You can die, you know. He has a terrible condition! He could pass it on to you!" It was Steven. Wearing his suit and his gray hair put up neatly in a spiky manner.

"Yeah, I know." White smiled. She looked over to Wally, who seemed to be saying, "Get him," with his eyes.

"Then what are you doing? You'll get sick!"

"Nope. I don't think so."

"Are you really stupid, your-

White put Wally's mask down and gave him a kiss. Steven looked in denial.

"I'm not going to get sick."

"You know what? Argh, damn it. Whatever." Steven just turned around and walked away, fast. He was embarrassed.

The couple laughed as they went off, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>A year has passed. Nothing changed. They were still living together and they were literally, inseparable.<p>

_"Should I do this, Gardevoir?"_

_"Yes."_

Wally then spent the day looking for a certain piece of jewelry.

* * *

><p>Wally sat down on the couch, waiting for White to wake up from her afternoon nap. He was toying with a small box in his hand. He was getting anxious. His mask was off, he took his medicine, but he was feeling a bit too nervous… When the door finally opened.<p>

"Good afternoon, White."

"The sky's so orange." She said, immediately going to sit next to him.

Wally hid the box in his back pocket. Gardevoir was looking at them. He looked over to Gardevoir, as if to give a signal.

_"White, look at me for a second."_

"What? Oh, okay."

As White turned around, Wally pulled the box out. He then tapped White on her shoulder. She turned around… Her eyes were bulging.

"I know we might be a bit too young. But I don't care. I love you, White. Okay? No denying it, I love you. So… I have something…"

Wally opened the box, revealing a shimmering ring with a small gem on it.

"Will you marry me…?"

White just pulled Wally into a kiss, and stayed there for a while. She refused to let Wally break off.

_Yes. Yes, I do!_

_"I can still read your mind, White."_

"Go away, Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir obliged and left the couple in private.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This first chapter was a collaboration between a friend and I. The following chapters will be all written by me.<strong>

**Regarding the story: I know it looks a bit rushed, but that's the point. The title tells you, no? The next chapter will be a bit more slow and serious.**


End file.
